An Act of Kindness
by Houkaru Kisaragi
Summary: Never underestimates the ramification of an act of kindness. As the old saying goes, "Kindness costs nothing, but it pays dividends." After achieving immortality, Naruto stumbles across a damsel in distress and he just has to do the right thing, never knowing how much impact it has cost on the Sekirei Plan.
1. First Act of Kindness

V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V

The granite sky was decorated with glitters of sparkling stars. The crescent moon emitted a soporific glow and the soothing breeze swept past, which brought a melancholy ambience to the night. Tokyo was a kaleidoscope of distinctive cultures with bustling populous roaming the prospering metropolis. The Izanagari Hill was a palatial penthouse located in the enriched city and its extravagant estate consisted of a refined modernistic architecture and spacious terrace.

A man with unkempt golden hair, dressed in a delicate obsidian frock coat accompanied by a white wrinkled shirt, dark trousers knitted with the finest silk, loose tie and a pair of glossy derby shoes, strolled insouciantly across the district while humming a blissful tune. As he navigated to his designated destination, he was surprised to see an injured woman leaning against the gate of his property.

She had velvet silver hair tied in a plain tail, piercing crimson eyes, a pale complexion and soft pink lips. She wore a torn cloak with shredded hem over her shoulders, a black uniform that embellished her curvaceous body and desirable hips, a pair of ripped stockings in which outlined her creamy white legs and gothic combat boots. However, the blond was stunned by the macabre wound on her shoulder, which stained the fabric with dried blood.

The blond promptly strode past the woman, who was panting timorously.

_"I think I should…" _The blond shuddered as he noticed the sword stashed on her waist. _"Maybe I should just ignore her and continue…"_

The woman with beatific features moaned in distraught as her pain exacerbated. The blond shook his head disapprovingly. _"No. I'm sure she can take care of herself. Woman like her screams danger and trouble…. But if I just leave her there alone, who knows what might happen?"  
_  
Sighing in defeat, he approached the exhausted woman cautiously. "Uh… are you-"

"G-Go away…" The woman ushered in a hoarse voice. "I don't… need your pity."

"You said it." The blond shrugged and spun around, but he was hesitant to leave. He averted his gaze and spoke nonchalantly. "Do you need anything else?"

He was met with a dreadful silence. The blond swivelled his sight to the woman and gawked as he noticed she had succumbed to her excruciating affliction and collapsed into oblivion. He whined juvenilely and sighed. "I hate my conscience! I hate it!"

Without hesitation, he hoisted the woman bridal style and brought her to his luxurious home.

V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V  
(A few days later…)

Karasuba stirred in her slumber. She gasped before she jolted from her sleep and assayed her vicinity frantically. Her sight was a jarring mess before she adjusted to a proper vision. Keeping a vigilant gaze at the majestic apartment, she hissed in agony at her migraine. Karasuba blinked and noticed an enigmatic blond staring at the misty meadow and sparkling lake through the panel of windows.

"W-Where am I? Who are you?"

"You're in my house. As for who I am, well… millionaire, playboy, philanthropist, Uzumaki Naruto at your service." Naruto bowed in a debonair fashion and smirked.

"Karasuba." The silver-haired goddess of war found her blade resting beside her bed. Narrowing her eyes to vicious slits, Karusuba contemplated. _"There is something not right with this man. I think I am safe to conclude that he was the one who saved me. But… he saved me knowing very well I might be dangerous to him. Stereotypically, he should not be saving me in the first place. And even being so careless not to conceal my sword away from me…"_

Naruto spun around and beamed optimistically at an apathetic Karasuba. "So, how are you feeling? I am surprised though when I dressed your wound. Your injury was ameliorating at an astounding rate. It's like you have a healing factor or something."

Karasuba plastered a placid façade on her beautiful features and waved a dismissive hand. "Oh. Well, I just don't die so easily."

"Nice sword, by the way."

Upon registering Naruto's statement, laced with tantalising implication, the silver-haired warrior feigned a jovial demeanour and improvised. "Yes. It is a sword entrusted to me from my senior. She graduated from my school's kendo club and decided to pursue her life as a measly housewife."

"Sounds like you hold a grudge on her." Naruto prodded, but shrugged. "Well, it's not like I have any right to interfere with your business."

Karasuba smiled. "Dropping that aside, why did you save me?"

The blond arched a brow and smiled vivaciously. "Well, I can't just leave a pretty lady like you dying on the streets, right? Besides, you're dying outside my property. It will be difficult for me to sell this house in the future if people know someone died here, get my drift?"

"I understand. I don't wish to impose-" Karasuba moaned as she bit her lips, trying to subdue the sharp pain stinging her shoulder.

"Just do yourself a favour and don't move around so much. Your wound is deep." Naruto sighed and ambled towards the vulnerable Karasuba. Reacting to her predatory impulse, the warrior seized her blade, despite her agony, and unsheathed her weapon. Much to her surprise, Naruto adroitly caught her offending wrist and smirked. "It isn't nice to point something sharp at your saviour."

Karasuba grunted in dismay. "Don't touch me, you fiend."

"Oh? Finally showing your animosity now, huh?" Naruto grinned as he rendered the silver-haired beauty hapless. "At any rate, you should just rest for the day. I will get you some porridge. Just don't vent your frustration on my belongings. It is rather impolite, you know?"

The blond chuckled as he wrestled to a standing position and strolled causally towards the kitchen.

"Just what are you?"

Naruto halted in his steps and sighed. "I'm just an author."

Karasuba growled in vexation and examined her bandage. _"It was a delicate job, I must admit. Nevertheless, he probably knows too much for me to approve of his existence. I will strike him down when this is over."_

Holding a bowl of congee, Naruto delivered the food to an immobilised Karasuba. Somewhat, her heart was pounding at an unexplainable rate, flustering her in the process as she blushed a few deep shades of pink at Naruto's tenderness. Ladling the hot porridge with a spoon, the blond blew gently at the congee and smiled mirthfully. "Now, say 'ah'!"

Karasuba averted her gaze. "I-I can eat by myself."

"No, no, no. I can't have you worsening your condition. Just say 'ah' and everything will be fine, I promise."

Uncharacteristically, Karasuba obliged quietly and opened her mouth. Being fed by Naruto, there was a warm, sensual feeling roaming in her chest. She couldn't describe her lascivious desire and her craving for being touch by the blond. Naruto couldn't help but acknowledge Karasuba's dynamic physique and her voluptuous frame. Abolishing his lust, Naruto continued feeding Karasuba.

After the bowl was emptied, the blond smiled and dashed to the kitchen. "I'm late for work. I'll see you at night. Try not to move around too much."

Hurriedly, Naruto left his condominium, leaving Karasuba to her device.

V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V

A man, with raven black hair styled in a wild fashion, dressed in a black tuxedo, stared dispassionately on the rooftop of a skyscraper.

"You'll catch a cold if you stand there for long, Sasuke-sama." A brunette, with enchanting hazel brown eyes, a saccharine smile tugged at her soft lips, a slim body and flared hips, reprimanded. She was garbed in her combat attire, which consisted of a tight dark shirt with holsters strapped around her thigh, a miniskirt that exposed her slender legs and a cloak over her shoulders.

"You need not worry about me, Yume." Sasuke muttered, the diabolical Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan flaring in his aloof pair of eyes. "So, tell me more about Ashikabi and Sekirei."

Yume placed a finger on her temples. "Well, where should we start?"

V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V

Karasuba studied the modern apartment in piqued interest as she caught sight of an enormous book shelf. There was a pile of documents lying on an antique table. She flipped through the content and realised it was a manuscript. Karasuba had an avid read and her cheeks flushed. "I-Isn't this the sequel of Icha Icha Xtreme: Volleyball Paradise? How did he get hold of this-"

_Naruto halted in his steps and sighed. "I'm just an author."_

Karasuba blinked before she connected the dots. "D-Don't tell me he is _the _Uzumaki Naruto? The repulsive author of the Icha Icha series… I remembered number three was a big fan of this book. It is absurd for such… atrocity to be considered as good material. I should just destroy it and… and… maybe I should just give it a chance and see why everybody likes this book so much."

The silver-haired warrior walked in a graceful gait towards the shelf and pulled a book out. "Icha Icha Paradise? This is the first volume, I assume."

Karasuba sat comfortable on the couch and unfurled the page.

V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V  
(A few hours later…)

Naruto opened the door of his apartment and saw an unexpected scene. Karasuba was sleeping peacefully on his sofa with a few stacks of books surrounding her. The blond sighed and removed his blazer before draping it over her lithe frame. However, she awoke from her nab and instinctively seized Naruto's collar before pinning him on the couch. When she regained her senses, she was stunned by the close proximity between her and the baffled blond.

"Uh, I'm sorry." Karasuba clumsily removed herself from Naruto and wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead. The same prurient desire overwhelmed her thoughts as she felt her body heated up and her chest was heaving unnervingly. _"W-What is this feeling? Am I… by any chance… reacting to him?"_

The blond sighed. "So, I see you are feeling better."

Karasuba nodded. "Yes. I… I'm sorry for what happened this morning. The words I have said-"

"It's alright. There is nothing to be sorry about. I could understand your confusion and anger, especially when you didn't know where you were." Naruto chuckled. "Trust me, awful feeling. Been through that crap before."

The silver-haired swordswoman giggled. "You're an interesting person. I must say though, you sure have a creative mind."

"Creative mind?" Naruto cocked a questioning brow.

Karasuba grinned and shoved a book at the blond. "Icha Icha Sadistic Lovers. I must say it is one of my favourites amongst these collections."

The blond chuckled sheepishly. "Well, it puts food on the table."

"It sure does." Karasuba sighed. "Do you want me to make something for you? A cup of coffee perhaps?"

"Er…" Naruto stared quizzically at the fidgeting Karasuba. "It's alright. I have my daily dose of Starbucks. Are you hungry? Do you want me to make dinner for you? I might not look like it but I'm a decent cook."

"Well, I'm not hungry-"

A growl emanating from Karasuba's stomach had betrayed her. She blushed in embarrassment and smiled. "I guess I really am."

V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V

Sasuke stared lifelessly at his plasma television in his office, switching channels occassionally. Yume, who was unable to discern her master's thoughts, chirped. "Sasuke-sama, may I ask, what is your goal?"

"It is simple." The raven-haired man smirked. "To find and obliterate a certain man. I don't intend to use sekirei to assert my vengeance."

Yume shook her head. "Vengeance will lead you nowhere-"

"Silence!" Sasuke chided. "I do not need your approval in any matter."

The brunette's gaze was firm as she glared with fortitude and immense determination at her master. "No! I am the sekirei of destiny, Yume. I cannot allow my master to go astray in his conquest for meaningless carnage!"

Sasuke stared furiously at Yume, before his umbrage subsided and he broke into a light laugh. "You told me that sekirei are alienated beings who share similar genetic codes with humans, right? Let me educate you on something. Sekirei are simply ancestor of the current human civilisation. Sekirei utilised a form of latent energy called chakra in order to enhance their powers."

"C-Chakra?"

Sasuke nodded. "Chakra exists in everybody. The only problem is… what is the quantity? Average human possesses a negligible amount of chakra. It is the reason why they are rather weak. However, there are a handful of people who possess an abundance of chakra. Sekirei are considered one of them, as their body develops and produces this energy. Chakra is not to be underestimated as it is versatile. It can do wonder if the user knows how to unlock its full potential."

"How do you know so much of this… chakra thingy?" Yume queried.

"Yume, have you heard of the Uchiha clan?" Sasuke saw the brunette's confused expression and merely chuckled. "I supposed not. The clan was supposedly wiped out a thousand years ago. The only survivor gained his clan's nefarious technique, the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, turning him into an immortal."

"Why are you telling me this?" Yume blinked.

"Because, Yume, I am _the _immortal."

Digesting Sasuke's abrupt statement, the brunette gawked. "I-Immortal?"

"I have only one nemesis. My target, who I wished to kill, is someone who is an immortal, just like me. He is the only man in this world whose powers rival mine. In other words, he is capable of killing me." Sasuke growled disdainfully. "His name is…"

V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V

"Naruto, what should I do with these carrots?" Karasuba stared at the poorly diced carrot and sulked; she might be proficient with the sword, but she was a maladroit cook and inept at domestic chores. Nevertheless, she stared in awe at Naruto's exquisite display of skills with the kitchenware as he sliced through the potatoes in deadly precision.

The blond tossed the food into the brew and smiled. "You can throw them in too, Kara-chan."

Karasuba blushed at the affectionate sobriquet and reciprocated a benevolent smile. "Okay."

As they watched the steaming pot, Naruto broke the awkward silence. "You're not really human, are you?"

The swordswoman was alarmed before she regained her composure. "So you picked up on that, huh?"

"Well, it's not every day you get to meet a pretty lady who walks around the street with a sword and owns a pair of eyes that have seen countless of wars and bloodshed." Naruto smiled sadly. "So humour me, what are you?"

"I am a sekirei."

"Sekirei?" The blond scratched his head at the perplexing word. "What exactly is a sekirei?"

"Nothing extraordinary, actually." Karasuba elaborated. "We are simply beings who look like humans but possess inhumane powers. There are some of us who can control and manipulate wind, and there are others who can hack into any electrical appliances with a mere thought. There are a total of a hundred and eight of us. All of us possess a set of exclusive skills. My expertise of wielding a sword is my special talent."

Naruto remained impassive as he stroked his chin. "Interesting."

"You don't seem too surprise."

"Well, I have heard and seen things even much stranger than what you just told me. I think I can live with that. Is there anything else I need to know?"

Karasuba shrugged before she took a bold step forward and intruded Naruto's comfort zone. Smirking deviously, the swordswoman spoke with a husky voice. "Well, besides our body being empowered with unimaginable strength, we are still capable of reproduction. To simplify it for you, we do enjoy hot steamy sex."

Instead of stammering typically, Naruto charmingly cupped Karasuba's chin and stared bewitchingly at the dazed swordswoman. "I'm sure you do, milady."

"If you wish to dominate me, if you wish to make me your woman, you must outmatch me first." Karasuba drew her sword and placed the sharp edge of her weapon on Naruto's neck. "Are you up to the challenge? Are you worthy to become my master, Naruto-kun?"

"You drive a hard bargain, miss sexy."

Swiftly, Naruto shut the stove, wrapped an arm around Karasuba's curvy waist and they vanished into a whirlwind of drizzles.

V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V

"So, how do you want to do this? Leather, handcuff, whip or lubricant?" Naruto slotted his fist into his pocket as they stood within a tenebrous forest, located in the outskirt of the city.

Karasuba smirked psychotically as she licked her lips and reached for the hilt of her black sword. "There is no need for that. Just promise me that you will give me a good fight and I promise you a good time."

Naruto grinned at the sexual innuendo. "Kinky. I like that."

Without hesitation, Karasuba unsheathed her sword and charged ferociously towards the blond. Unfazed, Naruto evaded the relentless strikes effortlessly before a kunai materialised into his grasp. The blond parried against the swordswoman's assault while smiling joyously at his opponent. Karasuba was irritated by Naruto's lackadaisical attitude before she unleashed a barrage of slashes. _"How is he keeping up to me with that flimsy dagger? Impossible!"_

Dodging Karasuba's volley of lethal attacks, Naruto smirked. "Interesting. Your movements are erratic and unpredictable. But by using your top-notched reflexes and powerful strikes, you involuntary reveal your limitation to your enemy. You need more than that to take me down, Kara-chan."

Karasuba sighed as she retreated and performed a practiced swing before she stared manically at the blond. "I see. I guess underestimating you is certainly a mistake from my part. I will go all out on you from now on, Naruto-kun. Are you ready for this?"

Naruto blinked as he realised a bleeding cut on his cheek. "And I apologise as well."

"For what?"

The blond grinned. "For underestimating you too."

Narrowing her eyes irately, Karasuba discharged a frenzy of merciless onslaught as she swung her sword deliberately to kill. Naruto, noticing the sudden switch of violent rhythm in Karasuba's movement, smirked before he sidestepped a slash and utilised his leg to counterattack the swordswoman's blade.

It was then Karasuba realised Naruto's unorthodox fighting style was formless, leaving him absolutely no opening. Tightening her grip, Karasuba cried out and sped forward, channelling excessive amount of strength to defeat her uninterested opponent. Nevertheless, Naruto was unconcerned of her bloodlust and retaliated with a serene gaze. Before Karasuba descended her sword upon him, he elbowed her forearm to stop the ignition of her attack.

In a fit of rage, Karasuba continued her assault as she leaped acrobatically into the sky and slashed down. Naruto, who had anticipated her impulsive move, did a somersault and caught Karasuba's sword with both of his legs, successfully disrupting her tempo before he tossed her into the night sky with his foot and he kip-up to a battle stance. The swordswoman groaned before she performed a few slashes in the air, launching waves of azure energy at the blond.

Naruto avoided the attacks and fluidly threw a few shuriken at Karasuba, who landed on the other side of the riverbank. The blond clamped his hands together into a prayer motion and muttered a command incoherently. Miraculously, the shuriken cloned into a savaging magnitude as a shower of projectiles rained upon the swordswoman, eclipsing the moon in the process.

_"What are you going to do now, Kara-chan?"_

Karasuba stood honourably with no fear in her eyes. She waited patiently as the hail of doom descended upon her. The swordswoman closed her eyes, allowing tranquillity to wash over her thoughts. In split seconds, Karasuba deflected the shuriken with her blade as she struggled against through the storm of projectiles. Naruto smiled as the swordswoman clashed through his assault, but she was not unharmed.

There were bruises and cuts on her appendages and body. Panting in sheer fatigue, Karasuba darted towards Naruto and swung with mighty force at the blond. To her chagrin, the blond blocked her fierce assault with his kunai. Calming her seething breath, Karasuba dropped to the ground before delivering a few kicks to a cautious Naruto, before she sprung up with her flexible body literally and attempted a sneak attack.

The blond sighed and snatched the blade with his bare hand, much to Karasuba's shock. Pulling the swordswoman closer to him, Naruto smiled. "This is your loss, Kara-chan."

To her displeasure, Naruto had a kunai positioned threateningly on her abdomen. "Do you submit to me now, Kara-chan?"

"There are only a few people in this world that can rival my skills. You're the first who defeat me. I am actually wondering if you're really human."

"Care to find out yourself, my dear?" The blond winked.

"At any given day, I would try my earnest to slay you but… I think I have found my soul mate." Karasuba leaned forward and relinquished her lust as she kissed Naruto sultrily, her adventurous tongue exploring his mouth. She dropped her blade as the blond pulled her into a loving embrace before dominating her in their passionate exchange. Karasuba moaned libidinously as she felt her arousal unbearable.

Black wings erupted from her back as she felt tremendous power flowing into her veins.

Karasuba was winged.

Naruto pushed the swordswoman gently away, much to her dissatisfaction.

"You do know this is not over yet, right lover boy?" Karasuba smirked seductively as she licked Naruto's neck.

"I would very much like to please you in many ways, my beloved Kara-chan." Grasping her slender shoulders, the blond cooed, "But not today. I have work to do and things to attend. Besides, if this continues, we might attract unwanted attention. Let's go back, shall we?"

V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V

So, how is my new story? I got fairly bored lately. Busy with my tight schedules, coping with the stress of my mother's cancer and my grandfather's heart disease, I guess procrastination brought me here. *sigh*

As for the pairings, I was thinking:

1.) NarutoXKarasuba (A unique pairing, seriously)  
2.) NarutoXTsukiumi  
3.) NarutoXKazehana  
4.) NarutoXAkitsu  
5.) NarutoXUzume

As for Sasuke, Yume seems to be the best choice as for now.

Why not you share your opinion with me? Perhaps rate this story and let me know how it goes?  
I sincerely appreciated it.  
Cheers.


	2. Rivalry

V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V

"Detection alert! I repeat! Detection alert!"

Sahashi Takami, chief researcher of MIB Corporation, was stunned beyond cognition as she surveyed the database on the holographic monitor. "No. 4 Karasuba and No. 8 Yume are winged? That is not possible! They are from the Disciplinary Squad. They are not supposed to be winged at this stage! The Sekirei Plan is not executed yet! W-What in the world are they thinking?"

Hiroto Minaka, chairman of the global enterprise, guffawed in disturbing delight. "There is nothing wrong about what they're thinking. They are doing as their heart desires! We should rejoice!"

Takami growled and glared vexingly at her aloof partner. "Are you saying what Karasuba and Yume's doings are justified? They are the enforcer of justice!"

"So?" Minaka arched a questioning brow. "Look at the first generation Disciplinary Squad. The members are scattered and their organization is abolished. Perhaps the overwhelming duties and responsibilities are coercing their lives. Putting that aside, those birds have grown. I'm proud."

The chief was resisting her raging urge to slap the chairman senseless. Settling her seething temper, Takami sighed. "So… what now?"

"From now on, they have officially entered the game. With death and destiny's personas participating, I'm sure things will be getting interesting from now on." Minaka snickered malevolently, much to his partner's chagrin.

Takami shook her head and focused her attention at her subordinate. "I want to know who their ashikabi is. I want pertinent details of their ashikabi's profile, as well as their historical heritage. Pronto!"

"Yes, madam."

V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V

_"She will be conducted with these experiments! I don't care how! Just do it!" Hojo, one of MBI's ingenious scientists, screamed indignantly at his shrinking subordinates. He was a man who carried a stern scowl constantly in his face, bearded chin, and emanated an indifferent demeanour. He wore a suit underneath his seasoned lab coat, and he assayed the computer screen._

_"B-But, sir… Subject Four is simply a child. Isn't this going against ethics?" The scientist flinched fearfully as his superior glared menacingly at him._

_"Ethics? What in the universe are you talking about, you moronic sap? Ethics? Seriously? I don't call this immorality! I call this revolutionary! Do you understand what our world will gain just by studying this… thing?" Hojo smirked. "She is empowered with unearthly strength, endurance and agility. Her core muscle is strengthened as we speak. She is a living killing machine!"_

_"Sir, don't you think we should tone down her training?"_

_"T-Tone down?" Hojo spluttered. "Are you even processing the illogical words coming out from your mouth? I want her training regime to be maximised to its upmost limits!"_

_"S-Sir, I'm afraid it might destroy her mentality and-"_

_"I don't care! What are important to me are the data and her progress! Nothing else matters! Now get the job done you worm! Scram!" Hojo shook his head unnervingly as his subordinates scurried to their workstations, much to his displeasure. Nevertheless, he retained a cruel smirk on his features as he stared at a quavering girl through a panel of glass, who was imprisoned solitarily in a spacious white chamber._

_Karasuba hugged her knees tightly to her chest as she eyed her vicinity in sheer fright._

_Hojo stroked his chin and grinned. "What a fine specimen you are, Karasuba."_

V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V

Jolting up from her sleep, Karasuba panted as her eyes registered her surroundings. Sighing in relief, Karasuba realised her master was absent, except the rich fragrance of his colon lingering idly in the humid air. The silver-haired goddess of war climbed out of the bed and ambled groggily towards the curtain before she drew it. Much to her annoyance, she was engulfed by the blinding sunray and she closed her eyes, adjusting her vision.

Somehow, a ghost of a smile curled at Karasuba's lips as she stared blissfully at the metropolis. "I guess life as an ordinary girl isn't so bad after all…"

With a snap of her fingers, her blade telekinetically sailed across the room and reached to her grasp. She fondled the hilt of her sword and sighed. "I just can't get used to you not being by my side."

Karasuba allowed herself a yawn before she grabbed the book on the table and smirked impishly. "Icha Icha Violence, huh?"

V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V

Naruto took a sip from his coffee and smiled contently. He switched his attention from his computer to a stack of files. The blond flipped through the pages of his documents before reading it avidly. The blond blinked as the door of his spacious office slid open and his secretary, who held a clipboard in hand, strolled towards him in a glamorous gait.

She had dark cascading, velvet hair that carried a purple tint, a voluptuous bust with a curvaceous body, slender legs with creamy skin complexion, a pair of inebriated eyes gleaming with subtle lust and she wore a skimpy black dress. Walking with swaying hips, she winked sensually at the blond before placing the clipboard on his antique desk. "Editor-in-chief, you have a meeting scheduled in the afternoon. I hope you won't be late like you did last time."

Naruto rolled his eyes and pinched his nose. "How many times did I tell you not to address me like that, Kazehana?"

Kazehana flipped her strands of hair to her back and smiled. "It makes you look cooler like that, Naruto-kun."

The blond grinned and removed his spectacles, revealing his benign pair of sapphire eyes. "Cool, huh? When I was a kid, I inspired to be… cool, like a classmate of mine. He is always brooding and lonely, yet he's the scholar in our class. I have to admit though. I was jealous of him. In every aspect, he is better than me. He came from a wealthy family, had a loving mother and a successful father. I… I had nothing to start with."

"And look where you are now?" Kazehana sat on the leather chair and smiled. "You are the editor-in-chief of Financial State Magazine and Straits Weeks Magazine. Not to mention, the author of my favourite Icha Icha novels. You should be proud of your achievement. You have done enough."

Naruto smiled. "Maybe. But my greatest regret in my life… was not able to help that classmate of mine. When he was only eight, he lost his family in a tragic accident. It was the reason why he became reclusive. I guessed his sadness and loneliness somehow made me wanted to know him better. We gradually became friends… and then we became brothers. We ate together, studied together, fought together..."

Kazehana tilted her head and furrowed her brows as sorrow plastered on Naruto's comely features. "But, one day… he realised he couldn't achieve his dreams without going to a darker path."

"Darker path?" Kazehana arched a brow.

Naruto shook his head and smiled. "Well, never mind him. Unlike him, I chose to be useful in my life."

The brunette sighed and grasped Naruto's hand tenderly. "If you have something in your mind, I'm always here to listen. Even if I can't help much, at the very least, I can listen to your troubles. If you have something to talk to me about, don't hesitate to say."

The blond smiled. "That's just like you, Hana-chan."

Kazehana pinched Naruto's nose teasingly. "That's more like it. Now get up, big boy. We have a long day to go."

"Mind brewing me some of that delicious coffee of yours? I'm addicted to your caffeine. I think you have me drugged."

"Glad that you know."

V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V

Karasuba didn't realise how long she spent reading the pile of books written by Naruto. His novels might be erotic, hilariously eccentric, and sometimes sad, but the swordswoman enjoyed the books thoroughly. Hell, some of Naruto's books were as if autobiographies. The details he captured and the colourful emotions he splashed on the pages were surreal.

It was then Karasuba was alerted by the clicking sounds from the door. Immediately, she dropped the books and crossed her legs. Naruto, hoisting a bag of groceries in his hands, was chuckling harmoniously with someone, whose distinctive voice had a wave of nostalgia washed over the swordswoman.

"Hana-chan, just let me carry those bags, will ya?"

_"Hana-chan?" _Karasuba cocked a quizzical brow.

The silver-haired swordswoman was stupefied when she recognised the brunette walking alongside the blond. _"No.3… Kazehana?"_

Kazehana, who caught a glimpse of Karasuba, gasped before she dropped her bags of dairy products and vegetables. _"N-No. 4… Karasuba?"  
_  
Naruto blinked and squatted down, picking up the rolling tomatoes. "How careless of you, Hana-chan."

Springing back to reality, Kazehana chuckled nervously before she knelt on the ground, helping the blond. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you have a guest here."

"Ah." Naruto smiled. "I almost forgot. That's Karasuba. She is a temporary resident in my house. Kara-chan, this is Kazehana. She is my secretary."

Kazehana smiled before her eyes glared momentarily at an apathetic Karasuba. Storing the groceries into the bag, Kazehana stood up, placed the items on the table and walked gracefully towards Karasuba. "I'm Kazehana, nice to meet you."

Karasuba smiled mischievously. "I am Karasuba, pleasure to meet you."

Noticing Naruto had promptly entered the kitchen, Kazehana leaned forward and whispered. "Make a wrong move and I won't hesitate to kill you, Karasuba."

"I could say the same thing to you too, Kazehana."

V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V

Yume snuggled closely to her teddy bear and stared quietly at Sasuke, who was tending to paperwork since morning. "Don't you find that boring? You've been writing and typing and filing and writing. How is that fulfilling in life? I fail to see any fun in that."

The raven-haired man ignored the sekirei and scribbled a few notes.

Yume pouted and placed a finger on her temples. "I thought you're the chairman of a multibillion corporation. You have so many directors and subordinates under your command. Surely there are competent men who are capable of tending to whatever you're trying to do, right? You should go out more often. The sun is good for you. You're so pale."

"It is not that simple, Yume." Sasuke sighed. "I have many things that I need to do. Emails don't send by themselves. Paperwork doesn't just disappear by itself. Truth is, nobody can do what I can do."

"Actually, you don't look like a businessman to me." Yume giggled. "You're too emo to be a businessman anyway."

The raven-haired man averted his gaze. "A man once told me he wished to be useful in his life. I thought about it for a long time. I wasted so much precious time chasing after a fruitless dream. And then another man told me about the importance of life. I connected the dots. Somehow, occupying myself with this endless paperwork calms me down."

"You know you're gonna rot here if this keeps up?"

Sasuke grinned as he stroked his chins. "Perhaps. Humans… they are interesting creatures."

Yume blinked. "Pardon?"

The raven-haired man grunted. "Hn."

V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V

Takami scowled as she skimmed through the report. _"To think that Karasuba has chosen him as her ashikabi. Uzumaki Naruto, twenty-seven years old, a millionaire philanthropist who authored the Icha Icha series, he is also the editor-in-chief of several magazines. Blood type unknown. Parents unknown. Background unknown. Beside his education, most of his profiles are unknown."_

Flipping through the file, the director scowled. _"And Yume has chosen this guy as her ashikabi. Uchiha Sasuke, twenty-eight years old, a billionaire businessman who owns various luxurious malls and hotels in Asia. Blood type unknown. Parents unknown. Background unknown. He is just like Uzumaki. A complete enigma."_

Takami stroked her chin and pondered. "Isn't this quite unsettling? Could it be a coincidence that both Yume and Karasuba, core members of the Disciplinary Squad, were chosen by these two men with untraceable backgrounds and shady personality? We need to retrieve both of them and conduct a proper analysis on their ashikabi before we can-"

"That will be unnecessary, Takami-chan." Minaka raised a hand and smirked. "They are birds who have strengthened their wings. They do not need guidance from their parents anymore. They are free to embrace their liberty."

"But-"

"Trust me on this, Takami-chan. This is a plan that is playing itself out perfectly. Just sit back and watch, shall we?"

V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V

Kazahana giggled buoyantly as she took a sip from her wine. "I'm sure your next sequel will be a blast."

Naruto smiled. "You think so?"

"I know so!" The brunette chirped as she cut her meat and devoured her food cheerfully. "Yum! This is great, Naruto-kun! Here!"

Kazehana fed the blond and laughed delightfully. Naruto nodded in appreciation as he chewed the meat and smiled. "It tastes good."

Karasuba glared at the brunette, but she was alarmed when the blond switched his attention to her. "Why are you not eating your food, Kara-chan?"

"Oh, I…"

"Perhaps she's on a diet or something?" Kazehana grinned at the silver-haired swordswoman.

"A-Ah, yeah. Something like that." Karasuba feigned a pleasant smile at Naruto, before she fixated her glare at a smirking Kazehana.

V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V

"Why are you here, Kazehana? What is your motive?"

The brunette held her swaying hair as she was enveloped by a soothing breeze. She stared quietly at the bustling metropolis and smiled. "I could ask the same thing to you too, Karasuba. Why are you here? We both know you are not that kind of person who would stay quietly in one spot and pretend to become a demure little girlfriend. So, why are you here, Karasuba?"

"He saved me." The swordswoman muttered. "And then things just ricochet to something drastic. Now, I am his sekirei."

Kazehana arched a brow. "The Sekirei Plan hasn't even started yet. Why did Takami and Minaka send you here?"

"They never sent me here." Karasuba averted her gaze. "I tried to escape the MBI HQ. After Miya and Yume left the organization, I have no purpose. I decided to flee, but Minaka didn't want me to leave his side. He sent his army for me to retrieve me. I slaughtered my way from Kanto to Yokohama, then to Osaka. I don't really know how I end up in Tokyo afterwards."

"I see." The brunette smiled. "So, how do you feel about your new ashikabi?"

"A strange guy. Decent, but strange."

"He is more than what you think he is. I will be truthful to you. I am in love with him. I was here before you were. I deserved his love more than you do, Karasuba. Nevertheless, I don't mind a little challenge." Kazehana winked. "I hope we can have a healthy competition in the future. See you around."

The brunette skipped into the living room, leaving the swordswoman to contemplate.

V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V

"What an eventful night, isn't it?" Naruto smiled as he sat on the couch. "So, how are you today?"

Karasuba stared eerily quietly at the television and muttered. "I'm fine, thank you."

The blond grinned. "What's in your mind? You look perturbed."

The swordswoman smiled. "Perturbed? I am never perturbed."

"Really? So, what's up?"

Karasuba twisted her body and gave Naruto her full attention, startling him. "How do you feel about Kazehana-san?"

"Feel?" The blond blinked as he mused. "Nothing much, really. Why?"

"Don't you wish to be intimate with her at times?"

"Inti- Oh! That 'feel'!" Naruto chuckled. "Well, any man will wish to have Hana-chan as a lover."

"And you?" Karasuba probed. "Do you wish to be her lover?"

"Nope. Not really." The blond replied nonchalantly. "She is a very good friend to me. I cherished her as both my secretary and friend. Besides friendship, I don't wish to be intimate with her or anybody else."

The silver-haired swordswoman arched a brow. "You don't wish to be intimate with anybody else? How so?"

"You're a very curious one, aren't you?"

Karasuba smirked. "I am your sekirei. It is my obligation and nature to comprehend my ashikabi."

"Ashikabi, huh? You never really reveal what ashikabi and sekirei really are." Naruto stroked his chin. "I am curious as well."

The swordswoman tilted her head. "What do you wish to know?"

"Well, let's start off with your history, likes, dislikes, hobbies, wishes, etc." Naruto smirked.

"Well, where should we start?" Karasuba placed a finger on her temples and smiled. "We arrived to this planet possibly thousand years ago. We managed to penetrate through Earth's atmosphere with our spaceship and crashed into the ocean. In 1999, two students discovered our ship and used the technologies within to build this modern world. However, what these two students discovered was not that simple. They discovered one hundred and eight life forms."

"Let me guess." Naruto scowled. "You're one of them?"

"Yes." Karasuba nodded and elaborated. "Amongst seniority, I am ranked four. Because the spaceship was discovered on an island, the students raised funds deliberately to erase the island's existence from the map. However, it was too suspicious. The other countries wished to obtain the secrets and dispatched their forces to the island in order to acquire… us. During that time, only five of us were awakened. Our task is simple. To obliterate our enemies and protect our siblings."

The blond rested his cheek on his fist and cocked a brow. "Looking at you, I think the war was one-sided?"

The swordswoman grinned manically. "Yes! We slaughtered our enemies and destroyed them utterly. It was refreshing and… orgasmic."

Naruto sweat dropped. _"I think this woman is seriously a nutcase. What's with me and homicidal women? Sakura-chan. Baa-chan. Even Mei-chan! Now this?"_

Karasuba retained her composure and smiled. "Anyway, we won the war. However, our team was… dysfunctional. In the end, most of us went our separate ways. I remained in the team. Well, mostly because I found it entertaining to kill for sports, but… I realised they were only using me for their purposes."

The blond sighed. "So you left. And when you mean 'they', you're referring to Hiroto Minaka's personal army? The MBI headquarter?"

"Yes." The swordswoman smiled. "According to the archives, ashikabi are mortals with unique genes that enabled them to attach themselves with a sekirei through kisses."

Mysteriously, a notepad materialised within Naruto's grasp as he scribbled a few notes on his book. "Yeah? Go on. You were saying?"

Karasuba blinked. "Ashikabi are said to gain empathic abilities. They are able to feel what their sekirei are feeling. In fact, that ability is mutual, as it works vice versa. It gets stronger, however, if the bond is strong."

"Interesting. So, the more a sekirei kisses her ashikabi, the more power she gets?" Naruto deduced.

"Right."

There was a devious twinkle of shrewdness in Naruto's eyes as he studied Karasuba keenly. "Very interesting."

The swordswoman blushed and averted her gaze. "Don't… look at me that way. I feel strange… if you-"

"If I what?" Naruto caressed Karasuba's cheek and leaned forward, startling her in the process. "Tell me, Kara-chan. Are you, by any chance, horny?"

Karasuba exhaled a sultry breath. "What if I am?"

"Then I guess… it is time for you to get some sleep." Naruto lifted the swordswoman bridal style and carried her to his bedroom. He gently tucked her into his bed and brushed his fingers on the soft surface of her warm cheek. "Goodnight, Kara-chan."

Karasuba sat up and caught Naruto's arm. "Don't go."

Naruto stood rigid as an ominous shadow was cast over his eyes. "I..."

"You can't just make a girl feel all hot and… needy and then just walk off like nothing happens." Somewhat, Karasuba hated what she was feeling. She felt weak. She felt vulnerable. She felt so dominated, and she was revolted. Nevertheless, despite her confusion, she liked the contradiction.

She liked how Naruto treated her with debonair care. She liked how Naruto was a pacifist. She liked how Naruto had the ability to induce her to become a lascivious animal. She liked how Naruto was paramount with domestic skills and his unparalleled culinary prowess. She just became in love with everything that was her ashikabi, despite the differences they shared.

The swordswoman despised that maelstrom of twisted emotions that she was feeling.

"I will account you responsible for making me feel this way."

Naruto sighed and removed Karasuba's firm grip, before delivering a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, my dear."

The swordswoman watched as the blond strolled out of the room.

V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V

Naruto sat on a couch as he swirled his cup of wine and listening to the soothing music from his stereo systems. _"I can never be intimate with anybody. I have to watch as the people I loved die one by one. This immortality is nothing but a wretched curse. I can never die, not even if I fall from a building. I don't know if sekirei are immortals or not, but I know one thing. They can die, just like ordinary beings."_

Placing the glass on the table, the blond slummed into his couch and sighed heavily. "How many more nights must I endure? This loneliness… this melancholy…"

He stared at the ceiling and switched off the speakers, listening to the deafening silence.

Suddenly, his bedroom's door opened and a silhouette emerged from the shadows. Naruto blinked and shifted his sight to Karasuba, whose voluptuous body was bathed under the moonlight. She was dressed in a skimpy negligee, an uncharacteristic lack of modesty that piqued Naruto's interest. "Kara-chan, aren't you asleep?"

"I…" Karasuba grasped the frills from her nightgown and averted her gaze. "I felt sadness from your heart. It is… unsettling… because I found it so familiar. The dreadful feeling of loneliness, the desire to be understood… I could feel it from you."

The swordswoman ambled gracefully towards the speechless blond and climbed atop him, straddling his hip on the sofa. "What have you done to me, Uzumaki Naruto? What have you done to make me, a killing monster, be this crazy?"

Naruto caressed Karasuba's cheeks affectionately.

The swordswoman was mesmerised as she stared deeply into Naruto's compassionate pair of sapphire eyes. _"There are things that are thought of as fantasies merely because they're out of everybody's reach. Just as it is with people who are too beautiful, they readily disappear. In the books that I've read, I have finally found out what he is really like. This is the passage that has long settled in my heart. It's now that I realised how beautiful a person he is, and therefore, how far away he is from me. He'll disappear someday too, just like how people do when they're too beautiful."_

Karasuba didn't notice the cascading tear that had fallen from her eyes. Naruto felt the cold drop of liquid splashed on his face and he wiped the stream of tears from the swordswoman's reddened cheeks. "Why are you crying, Kara-chan?"

"Will you leave me, just like everybody else?"

Naruto smiled and realised the irony of his situation. _"That's supposed to be my line."_

The swordswoman leaned closer and muttered huskily; her finger was tracing circles on his broad chest. "You know… I have been reading your work. I must say that it is rather entertaining and… hot. And whenever I read the paragraphs from your work, I think nothing but you. What have you done to me… to make me want you so much? To make me think of you every second of my life?"

"I guess it is my natural charm." Naruto smirked. "It's late now. You should get some-"

Karasuba closed the gaps between them and captured his lips in a rough, possessive kiss. She knew the blond was aroused as she grinded her hips against his. The swordswoman expelled a prurient breath on her master's neck as she roamed her hand on his chest. Her adventurous tongue explored within Naruto's mouth and she moaned lustfully.

Naruto grabbed a handful of soft flesh of Karasuba's butt before hoisting her up, much to her pleasure. Wrapping her slender arms around Naruto's neck, Karasuba broke the kiss as they parted their lips with a string of saliva. The swordswoman was overwhelmed with carnal desires as she bit on her master's shoulder. Naruto carried his sekirei into his bedroom and the swordswoman pulled the blond on the bed. "Will you keep me accompany for the night, Naruto-sama?"

The blond averted his stoic gaze and sighed. "It's getting late."

"No." Karasuba kissed Naruto, but the blond gently pushed the swordswoman away. She hissed in vexation and cupped her master's cheek. "Am I not appealing to you? Am I not attractive to you? Is my standard not worthy for your taste?"

"No, it's not that. You're very beautiful, Kara-chan." The blond sighed. "You have a perfect body of a model, a skin so smooth like silk and a face that belongs to a goddess."

"Then what's wrong? Tell me! I am your sekirei!" Karasuba exclaimed. "I deserved to know!"

In that instance, the swordswoman swore she saw Naruto's eyes morphed into a pair of crimson eyes with feral slits and he had protruding canine fangs. However, once she blinked, Naruto's demonic visage disappeared. The blond shook his head and removed himself from the swordswoman. "There are things that I can't do."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both." Naruto retorted before he spun around and stormed out of the chamber.

Karasuba cringed as the door was slammed shut. _"What exactly can't you do, Naruto?"_

V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V.o.V

Author Note: I apologise for the late submission of this chapter. It is rather hasty. The truth is, last week, my mom passed away. In loving memories of my mother, I hope she is in heaven now. Our family is coping with the loss of our mother. She was diagnosed with colorectal cancer two years ago. So, I stand here and ask of you all to cherish your mother.

(May God/Buddha bless/enlighten my mother in whatever paradise she is in now. May she rests forever in peace.)

Pairing/Sekirei consideration:  
1.) Naruto X Karasuba (Confirmed)  
2.) Naruto X Kazehana (Pending)  
3.) Naruto X Akitsu  
4.) Naruto X Tsukiumi  
5.) Naruto X Uzume  
6.) Naruto X Toyotama  
7.) Naruto X Suggestion  
8.) Naruto X Harem

A.) Sasuke X Yume (Confirmed)  
B.) Sasuke X Matsu  
C.) Sasuke X Hikari  
D.) Sasuke X Hibiki  
E.) Sasuke X Kaho  
F.) Sasuke X Taki  
G.) Sasuke X Yahan

Please review


End file.
